Computing systems typically include numerous types of memory modules, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and extended data out random access memory (EDO RAM) for storing data generated or imported in the computing system. The memory modules are typically coupled to a motherboard of the computing system using a memory module connector corresponding to a format of the memory module. For instance, a dual in-line memory module (DIMM) may be coupled to the motherboard using a DIMM connector, while a single in-line memory module (SIMM) may be coupled using a SIMM connector. The memory modules are typically mounted onto the connector by plugging the memory module into the memory module connector for being coupled to the motherboard.